The Ninja Bachelors: Season 1
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: Garmadon earning money to cover up the debt from the battle between the green ninja and the Overlord. Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Cole, and Sensei are the only bachelors in the Bounty. (Jay is already married to Nya.) Not every ninja will have a wife, but at least one will. Will the relationships last? Or will it be RED HOT DRAMA? (FYI, this is a partner story with Easterndragon123) :p
1. Chapter 1: Opening Season

**If you like Ninjago and The Bachelor, you're going to love this! Basically, I'm going to put some O/Cs and you can type your own O/C if you'd like to use it in this story. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Garmadon walked into the Bounty with Misako. He looked attentively at the ninjas.

"I'd like to start a TV show to pay off that debt I owe." Garmadon announced.

He owed money from the battle between the green ninja and the Overlord.

"I was thinking of The Ninja Bachelors."

The ninjas looked at each other in excitement, except for Jay because he was already married to Nya.

"Ooh, may I join? I'm still SINGLE!" Sensei piped in.

"Umm... sure?" Misako answered.

"YAY!" Sensei jumped out of his seat. He was pretty energetic today for he started dancing to Gangnam Style and then to the Harlem Shake.

"So who's in this?" Cole asked.

"It's you, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and... Sensei." Misako added.

"Alright! Will there be a cake celebration?"

"Yes." Garmadon nodded.

* * *

**Here are some O/Cs:**

**1. Vivien Miller-she is an IT-girl, or someone who are really bossy. Ususally, she's the messenger of all the gossip.**

**2. Cathryn Ryan-she is very seductive, which is a BAD thing!**

**3. Penellope Johnson-she is very friendly and is thoughtful.**

**4. Ruby Webster-she's a know-it-all and likes to express her knowledge.**

**5. Galena Copperstone-she is an excellent chef.**

**6. Felina Keyser-she has a fiery temper if you bother her.**

**7. Lucille Jones-she is a beautiful girl who is a tomboy.**

* * *

**Okay that was just a quick summary of the bachelorettes, so let's get this story started.**

Zane opened the door and found seven girls. They all looked sweet and ran into the Bounty. Cameras were all around them. Kai looked up to Cathryn who seemed to be twirling her hair towards Kai. Cole was trying to decide whether he'd like a blonde or a brunette. Lloyd had no interest. Sensei started picking the "pretty" ones.

Nya walked the girls their rooms upstairs as Jay quieted the ninjas and Sensei down. In the rooms, Nya explained to the girls what would happen.

"So you're trying to find a husband for REAL. Not all of you will have a husband. At least one of you WILL."

The girls nodded.

"So we'll just have to wait when one of the ninjas and Sensei write your name on the letter in the envelope.

Jay, on the other hand, was explaining to the bachelors that one of them would get themselves a wife. Just because there are more girls, it's not neccessarily that they would each have one. Sensei picked up his pencil and wrote Vivien's name down. Kai wrote Cathryn. Cole wrote down Penellope for he thought she was friendly. Zane wrote Ruby. Lloyd put Felina randomly. Jay sealed the names in the envelope and sent it to Nya. Nya handed it to the girls. They opened it up and were excited for their first date. What they didn't know what was coming was RED HOT DRAMA. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Sensei and Vivien's Date

**This is a partner story with Easterndragon123. *clap* Anyways, this is the first date of Vivien and Sensei.**

Vivien's POV

So today was like my date with SENSEI. I was like, who am I kidding? Why would I date an old guy? Well unless if he's filthy rich. It all started with a simple question: My eyes are the window to my soul. What about you?

I was like so confused. Is this philosophy class? I came here to date one of the ninjas. I didn't know that Sensei was single. So I was like, OMG! I wanted to post this on Facebook.

"Do you like tea, because you drink it like everyday." I asked.

"Yes. Jasmine tea. Never try traveler's tea unless if it's an emergency."

There was a silence. Is this a talking date? Because I was like SOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored.

"Hey! Do you want to actually date me or are we debating?"

"This is interesting. Our relationship is actually starting."

"You know what I heard on Ninjago Gossip Weekly that Zane's in love with this girl. Can you actually believe that?"

"Rumors can be easily passed on to each person. Have you watched that episode?"

"What? You make me sick. It's been nice knowing you Wu."

Sensei's face turned sad. I meant it! I was so pissed off of him. He walked away from him. I was like, OK! Yeesh. So that was basically my date? That was the worst date ever! I hope it's the girls' turn to write the name of our date because I'm writing Lloyd!


	3. Chapter 3: Kai and Cathryn's Date

Cathryn's POV

Vivien had a date with Sensei! So funny. I was with Kai. Why? Well since he's the ninja of fire, isn't he supposed to be HOT? Get it? Well I was trying to show off my body.

"Hey, Cathryn."

"Hey Kai."

I pulled my shirt down a bit as Kai gulped and smiled a bit. I looked at him in happiness.

"So Kai. What's your sister like? Is she sweet?"

"She's married to Jay you know. I can't believe it! Twins you know!"

He started talking about his niece and nephew. It was so boring. I was trying to show off my sexual poses. Kai stopped and turned around. He had a frown on his face.

"No offense, but you have really stubby legs."

I was like "I'm trying to SEDUCE you! What do you mean I have STUBBY legs!"

Kai looked puzzled.

"I was trying to get a girlfriend, alright?"

"So was I?"

"You're gay?"

"No! I meant was a boyfriend who is really hot!"

"I'm hot?"

"Yeah, because you're the ninja of fire."

There was a silence. I stared at him. His brown eyes gazed deeply into my turquoise eyes.

"Then this is official."

"Yes."

We shook hands. Kai and I were girlfriend and boyfriend.

**So one pair succeeded! I feel bad for Sensei. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cole and Pennellope

Pennellope's POV

Today was my date with Cole! I will respect him. He is the man of my dreams. It started like this.

"Hey Pennellope!"

"Hey... Cole."

"Nervous?"

I tried to impress him.

"No! Of course not!"

"You know Jay has finally married Nya. I hope our relationship would end up like theirs."

"Um... I was thinking the other way."

"What?"

Oops...

"Sorry!"

"You know what? Maybe I should break up with you."

I tried to calm him down.

"No! We never even started!"

"That's fine! Get out!"

Darn! I never knew that Cole was so sensitive! I probably was too... MEAN.

* * *

**Yes! Pennelope is not dating Cole anymore! Wahoo! (If you're wondering why I'm so happy, it's because... ya know.) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Zane and Ruby

**Sorry for the long update! I had so much afterschool rehearsals for my school musical. If you're wondering, my school is doing Once Upon a Mattress, which is a comical twist of a Grimm's tale of the princess and the pea. I play Lady Lucille, which actually gets a SPEAKING part! Hooray for me! The musical is on April 18th and 19th Central time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ruby's POV

I am very ecstatic for my date with Zane. I hope it turns out well.

"Hello Ruby. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Zane. How old are you?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean. What does age have to do with love? Do you not love me for I am a nindroid?"

"Of course I love you."

"I mean we JUST met."

"I've always loved you. Ever since my study at Ninjago Institute of Technology, you were fascinating."

"Okay?"

"I've researched that nindroid fall in love just like humans."

"Umm..."

"I've also won the Ninjago Prize. Would you like to see it?"

Zane's POV

Okay. This girl was turning out to be a nerd. Even as wise as I am, I am NOT a nerd. Or GEEK.

"Have you ever started a relationship before?" I asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that this date isn't going well so far."

"Oh. I see."

I looked at my list. So far Kai and Cathryn have succeeded. If I don't find love, that's fine. This is only Season 1. There are other seasons. As I looked up from my list, Ruby left.

**Soooo, I'm guessing that Ruby left Zane. Please review! What do you think will happen to Lloyd and Felina?**


	6. Chapter 6: Lloyd and Felina

Felina's POV

It was a normal sunny day as Lloyd barged in.

"Hey, Felina."

"Hello."

I wasn't very INTO Lloyd, but after this date, the girls will be able to choose the guys. I was hoping to date with Kai, but I heard that he is starting a relationship with Cathryn. Curses.

"Is it okay that I don't like you? You like me do you?" I asked.

"I put your name down randomly. All the other names were taken. I wasn't very interested in this. My dad only wanted to get money."

I sat up straighter.

"Really? My dad's the banker. He just loves MOOLAH."

Our conversation was the bit ordinary.

"Well, can we at least be friends?"

"Sure."

I really didn't want to find a mate. I found a friend instead.

"Oh, yeah. Do you like CANDY?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure! Sour patch, Hersheys, Skittles, M&Ms, Twizzlers, Reese's, you name it!"

* * *

**Review and I'll give you a piece of candy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Season Finale

**Sorry for the long update! I had to practice for my orchestra auditions, piano competition, and had rehearsals for my school play. ;( **

No One's POVJay and Nya gathered the bachelors and bachelorettes together.

"Well, so far we have one couple that is going great progress so far." Jay spoke.

Kai and Cathryn looked at each other.

"So, this is going to be the season finale of season 1! Congrats Kai and Cathryn!" Nya spoke.

Jay looked uneasy. Cathryn was his sister. Jay looked at Kai.

"What?" Kai asked.

Ironically, Jay was overprotective over Cathryn as Kai was over protective over Nya. Everyone laughed as Jay shook his head as Kai and Cathryn walked towards the balcony. Nya had told them to plan their wedding.

"Oh Kai, my snuggywoogyboogybunnybear!" Cathryn spoke.

"No you're MY wagglybugglygquafflyduckywuck!" Kai spat.

Zane looked at the new couple. Cole sighed. Lloyd rolled his eyes. Sensei sat in despair.

Sensei's POV

This was the end of Season 1. I hope a new girl would be able to take my hand in marriage. Kai will be my teacher and teach me how to love one. Can love be taught? Or is it like Spinjitzu where you have to learn it? Well, see you next season!

**Sorry for the bad chapter. Kai and Cathryn's wedding will be in Season 2! Season 2 will be BETTER than Season 1! See you next season!**


End file.
